


My Princess

by BlueRoboKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's Done Things, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Foot Fetish, I'm Not Ashamed, Lance Finally Gets Stepped On, Shameless Smut, Wet Clothing Cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/pseuds/BlueRoboKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lance’s energy was infectious. The spirit of Voltron. The vitality that flowed through the team with the temperance of a river and the raw power of a tidal wave. Was this how the others felt when they were connected with him upon forming Voltron? For a brief tick, she felt a pang of envy."</p><p>Ten thousand years of abstinence, rain, and an overeager boy who drops to his knees at your command is a frustrating mix. All characters are 18+ as stated in the narrative.</p><p>Update: Added scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I've never written femdom before. Usually when I write smut, roles between partners are pretty ambiguous. They just kind of roll with it, mixing up a little bit of dominance and a little bit of submission between them. So writing Allura with the role of absolute dominance, I was like "wat do". Aaaaaaand that's why this fic took me like four frickin' days (I also took a break and wrote my VLD Gen fic "Black Nebula" in the meantime). Anymaway, please enjoy, I love Allura, and Lance is living the dream~
> 
> Update: I added an additional scene. I'm kinda kicking myself for not adding it earlier, but I couldn't let it go. Enjoy!

The past week had been rather peaceful, all things considering. The castle and its crew had settled on the planet of Xaeri, a planet mostly made up of water with tiny landmasses scattered along an endless ocean which was probably why the Galra had no interest in coming near it. The air was thick with humidity, and every now and again rain showered down on them unexpectedly only to vanish just as quickly. Allura was fascinated; she had never seen water fall from the _sky_ before. It never happened on the short time they were on Arus, during the dry season. Rock showers were the norm for Altea, not water.

Who would have thought a weather phenomenon could feel so _refreshing!_ And refreshed she felt, even though she was soaked to the skin. So far, she spent almost a half hour and a few ticks reveling in the rain, gathering it in her hands to splash onto her face, giggling when drops tickled the tips of her pointed ears.

Coran was going to scold those very ears off. That idea filled her with childish, mischievous glee. Her body tingled with excitement, every nerve pulsing with sensation. It had been so long since she felt so alive. Even spending time in the AI chamber with King Alfor’s computerized memories had not been the same. She had forgotten what spending time with the small pleasures of the real world felt like, how superior real sensation was compared to the digital mockery of what she desired.

“No way, it’s _rain!”_

She started when she heard Lance’s voice nearby, and turned to see the Blue Paladin staring up at the sky in wonder. Perhaps it was the high of the rain embracing her, but for a moment, Lance looked rather handsome, a mist forming around his body with his face raised to the sky and his dark brown hair matted against his warm beige face as drops trailed down his skin. The paladin of water truly looked in his element right then.

“Nice weather, isn’t it?” Allura asked somewhat breathlessly from her excitement, snapping Lance to reality. “I’ve never experienced anything like this before.”

“Oh, hellooooo there, Princess,” Lance drawled, casting his dark blue eyes on her and giving her a cheesy grin. “This must be fate, right? You, me, alone out here, _together.”_

The moment was gone. Allura scowled at him. “I was just about to head inside, actually,” she said, her nose turned up slightly. “I’ve read that being out in the rain isn’t all that good for you.”

He smirked at her. “Well, Princess, you can’t believe everything you read in books.”

“There is a perfectly good scientific explanation as to why – “

She jumped when Lance’s foot kicked a puddle close to her, sending water splashing against her skirts. “Lance!” she shrieked, and he cackled in response.

“Science shmience,” he retorted with a playful grin. “Rain is _fun!”_

“I swear to King Alfor, Lance, if I get a lung infection because of your antics, I will be very cross with you.”

“Just dry off immediately when you go back inside, no biggie.”

Not knowing what to come back with that but refusing to let him have the last word, Allura retaliated with a kick of her own, soaking Lance’s jeans. He wasn’t angry with her, however. In fact, he laughed, and it was such a warm sound that chased away the chill of the rain and made her chuckle despite herself. “Yeah, that’s how it’s done!” he cheered, and splashed her back.

What a childish game this was, jumping from puddle to puddle for the purpose of getting each other even more wet than the rain was already doing for them. Allura loved every moment of it, completely breathless with laughter as she leaped about to catch him. She probably splashed herself more than Lance, thoroughly soaked to the skin now, but she didn’t care.

Lance’s energy was infectious. The spirit of Voltron. The vitality that flowed through the team with the temperance of a river and the raw power of a tidal wave. Was this how the others felt when they were connected with him upon forming Voltron? For a brief tick, she felt a pang of envy. Her Paladins looked up to her for guidance and order, sure, but they connected with each other in a way that she never would. They understood each other in a way she never would.

But in this moment, she felt like maybe she did. She and Lance danced around each other, not noticing how much closer they were becoming. Not until she felt the heat of his body drifting through her wet clothes and smelled the rain in his hair and could see tiny drops forming on eyelashes that were longer than she first noticed. His eyes were as dark and blue as the storm clouds above them.

How long had it been since she was this close to another person? She had a faint memory of warm arms and the salty sweet taste of lips against hers. A heartbeat later, she realized she was staring at Lance’s mouth.

It was this intimate proximity that made her recognize the compromising situation they were going end up in if not careful. “We should probably head back inside before we both actually do get sick,” she remarked cooly.

“Um… yeah, not a bad idea,” Lance agreed. Did he sound disappointed? He followed her into the castle, and Allura wasn’t sure why she was suddenly so aware of his presence only a few steps behind her. Granted, his sneakers made annoying _slosh-slosh_ sounds with each step he took against the smooth floor, impossible to ignore. Despite that, every nerve hummed with anticipation of something she hadn’t exactly made up her mind about just yet.

“So tell me about yourself, Lance,” she said, if anything to break the awkward silence she felt growing and drown out the sloshing of his wet sneakers before she ripped them off his feet. This brief respite on Xaeri truly was an opportune moment to connect with her Paladins before the duties of protecting the universe occupied the forefront of their minds once again. And she was very much interested in learning more about Earth natives, considering the Altean civilization had been destroyed before they could gather much information about them.

“Hm, I’m nineteen years old, ah, Earth years, and I just started my second year at Galaxy Garrison and Air Force Academy in Arizona. My family owns a pizza restaurant chain. I have an older sister, and two nephews who are the freakin’ _cutest_. And, yes, I _can_ dance and I have the tshirts to prove it despite what that stupid mullet-head says just because he...”

“Is that your country on Earth, this Arizona place you speak of?” Allura cut him off before he went into another rambling tirade about Keith. That part she wasn’t in the mood to hear about.

“No. I mean, kind of? It’s a state. The country is called the United States of America. Arizona is where I went to attend the Garrison, but I actually grew up in California. Um, California is another state. I was there until I graduated flight school. Ah, flight school. That town was so fun. Lotsa cute girls. Best four years of my life. Until I met you, of course."

“Fascinating.” And it actually was if she ignored that last part. “So you’re from all over the place on your planet.” Turned out she really liked hearing his voice when he wasn’t being obnoxious. Actually, he was really fun to talk to.

“Well, the U.S. is only one small part of it, really. The only time I’ve been outside the country was to visit my dad’s family on this island called Cuba and it’s not very far from the mainland with Florida right there. Sorry, more states. Heh, I guess now I’m _waaaaaaaaay_ outside the country.”

“Ah, I see. I understand. We have lots of states and countries in Altea, too. Had, I mean.” She shifted a little, slowing down. Two strides of Lance’s long legs brought her right at her side. “I’ve never really seen any of them. It is the duty of one who bears the title of “princess” to remain near the crystal at all times.”

“Harsh.”

She giggled as his good-natured concern. “Don’t get me wrong, I was absolutely _spoiled._ An Altean princess is highly revered by her people. She wants for nothing.”

“Do you have a sister? What if there’s more than princess? Sounds competitive.”

Allura considered for a moment. “Well, I was an only child, but other children born into the royal family are merely princes. So there can only be only one princess at a time, only one connected to the crystals.”

“Huh? Even if there are other girls?”

“What?” She stopped to stare at him. “Well, if there are sisters, they are princes, of course. Their roles are something else entirely. I thought that was clear. Lance? Is something wrong?”

The pilot wasn’t looking at her, keeping his eyes adverted to the floor, his face bright red with a sudden shyness even he couldn’t hide. Allura didn’t realize how transparent her gown was now thanks to romping around in the rain, and the fabric wrapped tight around her supple breasts, the skin at the top of their curve shining through the material and turning her shirt into a translucent mahogany. Her chilled nipples strained against her lacy brassiere. Allura was very aware how attractive she was, but the concept of modesty was something a little more difficult to understand. Clothes served only one purpose: to protect one’s body from the harsh elements Altean climate could sometimes inflict upon them.

“I’m fine,” Lance replied quickly, his voice interestingly hoarse all of a sudden. Like something was stuck in his throat. He coughed to clear it.

“Oh, dear. I’ve think we’ve lingered too long. Come along. We must dry off as soon as possible.”

“How ‘bout you and me dry off each other?” His impish confidence returned now that she was walking ahead of him again.

She cast a quick glance at him over her shoulder. “Sure.”

“Huh?”

It was adorable how quickly he backtracked when it looked like his hard flirting was actually getting him somewhere. If there was one thing Allura had learned about Earthlings it was that, advanced as they were for a species that had evolved over the past ten thousand years in complete isolation, they still clung to the primitive habit of becoming overstimulated at the sight of a mere body. His jeans as skintight as her own clothes couldn’t hide his obvious reaction to her appearance.

“I told you, I’m spoiled,” she pressed, for some reason continuing the suggestive banter instead of cutting it off like she normally did. Her lips curled in a coy smile, and she saw his throat bob with a hard swallow. “It’s been ten thousand years since I’ve been properly pampered, after all.”

Not that she cared about that anymore, to be honest. Being the last of one’s civilization was enough to make a person do some intense soul searching and priority shifting. Hence, the many hours she had spent since she had woken up consulting her father’s AI. She was no longer just a princess who nurtured the crystal, but now held the duties of a prince, too, the one who commanded and strategized. But that wild, spoiled thing in her, the one who was worshiped and adored by entire nations, she was still there. And she yearned to be worshiped once again.

_I’m only teasing him. I won’t let anything go too far. I’m only just giving him a taste of his own medicine for how insufferable he can be sometimes. It’s just a bit of fun, just a bit payback._

But that part of her, the one that had never wanted for anything, never been denied anything, reminded her that had Lance been Altean, he would have been one of her _most_ devoted. He was young, but not by much considering her own twenty-one Earth years. And eager.

He followed her into her room where she retrieved dry towels for them from her private bath. She handed one to him along with a robe made from the finest arberosk fur with a beautiful gradient of purple and green that shimmered in the light. “So,” Lance began, “am I using your bathroom or are you or what – _Princess!”_

“Hm?” Allura had turned her back to him and immediately began peeling her soaked dress off her skin, forgetting for a moment that Altean and Earthling propriety were vastly different. Or maybe she knew exactly what she was doing. Whenever she would look back on this moment (and she would often), she wouldn’t be able to tell why she did what she did. Other than that part of her really wanted to. She gave him an inquisitive expression now, one neatly trimmed eyebrow raised, curious at his brightly flushed face and the robe and towel he had dropped in his shock now lying on the floor.

“Is there something wrong, Lance?”

His eyes darted about the room, and he looked an amusing combination of scandalized, embarrassed, and now confused. “Uuuuuuuum… is there?” A bead of water trickled down into the deep cleavage of her breasts, and he saw it clearly and swallowed again. He did that a lot. It was almost concerning.

Her sensitive ears picked up the faint sound of him sucking in his breath when her dress dropped at her feet. Weird little noises emerged from his throat as if he was being strangled by his own hunger, and she ignored him as she unattached her brassiere. Tossing the wet thing to the floor, she bent down to slide her underwear down her slender legs. The soft groan behind her was obvious, and she couldn’t help feeling pleased by it. When she looked at him, Lance was completely frozen, not even bothering to hide his ogling. “Oh God, God, God,” he breathed when she approached him, his face blazing red and his eyes dark.

“What’s wrong, _Paladin?”_ she purred, a tone she had not used in millennia. “You were about to dry me off, were you not?”

For several ticks, he just stared at her, and then Allura felt her confidence breaking apart. Perhaps she read the situation wrong entirely. She had been asleep for ten thousand years, after all, perhaps her social cues were further off than she realized. She went too far. She knew she would. She knew she would get carried away with the temptation of someone touching her, worshiping her, after so long.

Then the towel touched her shoulder. Tenderly, with some reservation. Lance’s breath was hot against her cheek. Allura straightened, trying to ignore how her heart raced, and held out one arm. His large hands spread the towel over her limb, gently rubbing the water off her skin. Then she had him move to the other arm. And then her silver curls brushed to her side and she tried to keep as still as possible when the towel trailed along the curve of her spine. Part of the game was not to react to his touch, but not having been touched by someone for such a long time made it extremely difficult.

“Legs,” she instructed, and gave him a cold smile when he dropped to his knees before her. He started at her feet, working the towel up to her thighs, diligently. Warmth pooled between her legs when each deep exhale from his chest blew against her pubic hair.

“You’re so beautiful, Allura,” he sighed with adoration.

“Princess,” she commanded. Her ability to remain impassive to his proximity and his touch was coming back to her easier. “I am your princess, and you will do well to address me as such.”

He nodded. “My Princess.”

“Much better.”

If this was during her old days when she had played like this on a regular basis, she would have slapped him if such was desired. Many of her partners had been into that. _Be gentle with this one,_ she reminded herself. _He doesn’t know what he’s in for._

“We’ll start with basic instruction. Follow my commands, and you will be greatly rewarded. Break them, and I punish you.”

“Oh God, oh God,” he panted. He really liked saying that a lot, didn’t he?

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and shoved him to the floor with her foot, pinning him there by the shoulder. He gawked up at her. “Allur- ah, Princess?”

“Silence, Paladin. You speak only when spoken to, or I keep you from speaking. And I have a feeling you don’t want that, do you? _Do you?”_ She pushed further down with her foot, digging her heel into the soft patch of skin just beneath his collar bone. He gasped sharply.

“Kind of.” He shrank underneath her glare with a squeak. “I-I-I mean, n-no, I don’t, my Princess.”

She smirked. “Much better. Take off your clothes. And be quick about it.”

He scrambled to his feet as she snapped her fingers at him, clear that he would never be fast enough. He threw his jacket off, then his shirt, his lean body twisting this way and that as he struggled to peel it off, water dripping down his flat stomach, and then he finally tore it over his head. Allura watched as he went for his pants and underwear next, pleased with what she saw. He was lankier than what she normally went for, but neither did he look easy to break. His genitalia, balls swollen and cock erect, all slick with rain and precum, wasn’t that much different from an Altean’s. She could very much work with this.

“Very good, Paladin. Now back on your knees.”

He hit the floor immediately without an impish comeback this time, and she brushed past him to a couch across the room. How she wished she was dressed for the part, but she didn’t want to break immersion by digging for her costumes right now. “Paladin,” she cooed as she sat down in the couch’s plush crimson cushion, spreading her arms across its back, “do you worship me?”

He nodded. “Shit, yeah… I mean, yes, Princess.”

“Prove it.” She stretched out her leg, beckoning him with an elegant foot. “Crawl to me.”

He did, hesitantly at first, but then his confidence grew the closer he came.

“You are permitted to touch my foot alone. Please me, and you will be allowed to touch more.”

Her body relaxed more as Lance stroked her foot, his slender fingers brushing along its arch and sending little electric shivers zapping up her leg to her spine. She sighed under her breath. And then squirmed when she felt his tongue brush over her toe. “Lance?”

“I’m sorry, Princess. I… I couldn’t help it.”

“No. It’s fine. You are doing well. Don’t stop.”

“You have very nice smelling feet.”

She giggled softly, a warmth spreading over her chest. “Hm. Thank you.” Even though the scenario was the same, it felt different. Lance continued kissing her feet reverently, leaving tiny marks of his worship on her skin. He held her foot like he was holding a sacred relic, the pads of his fingers whispering along her ankle. Her gasp couldn’t be contained when his tongue flicked over the sensitive gaps between her toes. Bliss weakened her limbs when it traveled from his hot mouth all the way to her thigh.

She heard something faint, puffs his breath blowing against her sole, and then she realized he was muttering her name over and over between his kisses and licks. His tongue ran from the top of her toe along the arc to her heel with newfound enthusiasm, and his grip tightened. He didn’t touch himself at all, but Allura noticed he was shaking. It was cute how hard he was trying.

With a gentle kick, she pushed him away, then stood up. It wouldn’t do to have this entire afternoon devoted to just her foot. He looked surprised. “Did I do something wrong, Princess?”

“No. Actually, you’ve earned a reward.”

Lance’s gaze followed her fingers sliding down her belly, threading through the silver curls between her thighs to spread the soft slit of her cunt. His eyes lit up with excitement, and he began to pant with anticipation. “You may only touch me with your mouth. Be quick about it.”

She didn’t think any living creature could move so fast, but next thing she knew, Lance’s face was buried in her pussy. Both his hands remained obediently on the floor, and his head bobbed as he lapped hungrily at her.

It was sloppy, so sloppy. He ate her out like it was the last meal he would ever have. More of his saliva than her own fluid dribbled down his face. Had he ever done this before? How did he please Earthling girls with this kind of technique?

What he lacked in expertise, he made up for in enthusiasm, however. The delightfully messy sounds of his feast that echoed around them turned her on faster than anyone else had ever managed. His spirit, his eagerness to please her, lit a fire deep within her belly and the flames coiled around and around in a tight knot.

Her fingers dug deep into his thick brown hair, tugging at the strands with each heavy lick, and his moans vibrated between her legs and up her spine. “Lance,” she found herself gasping despite herself. That seemed to fuel his zeal as he groaned again, and then his teeth scraped lightly against her clit.

“Lance, yes! Good boy, stay right there.”

He did as he was told, licking that same sweet nub over and over and over, the fire within her winding tighter and tighter. Then she couldn’t take in enough air in her lungs to say his name as she bent over him for support, grinding into his face.

_“Lance!”_

If her hands in his hair hadn’t betrayed her supposed impartiality she had been trying to maintain (and failing), his name tearing out of her throat in a breathless cry most certainly did. Liquid filled his mouth and flowed from the corners of his lips as he lifted his face from her pussy with a gasp, his lips swollen and stained with her essence. “Princess,” he moaned from within his heavy breathing.

She stared down at him, her own panting matching his. No one had ever made her come like that before, not so quickly, except maybe her most experienced devotees. Her knees shook, and she wanted nothing more than to sink to the floor and bask in afterglow.

While Alteans averaged the same size and shape as Earthling humans, they were twice as strong. Allura grabbed Lance by the arm and then tossed him onto the bed where he landed into the plush mattress with a yelp. She was on top of him before he could recover, his erection pressing hard into thigh. It was impressive he had hung on for so long.

She leaned forward and kissed him, tasting her sweet self on his lips. Despite everything they had done so far, kissing him seemed incredibly intimate. He kiss was tender, sweet, nipping lightly at her mouth almost shyly. Having expected his kiss to be just as sloppy as his cunnilingus performance, Allura started with slight surprise when his tongue ever-so-gently grazed her lips in a warm invitation.

“Princess, please let me touch you,” Lance begged hoarsely, and she remembered that he was still obeying her order to only touch her with his mouth. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

This was the perfect opportunity to torment him further, but his plea was so genuine, she let him. His arms wrapped around her to trace his fingers along her back, and for a moment he felt more like a lover than a devotee. Allura’s pulse quickened at the thought as they lay there for many ticks, exploring and sucking at each other’s mouths as their passion began to rise.

His hands glided down to her ass, squeezing as she positioned herself above his cock. He gasped loudly as she slid down on him easily. “Princess!” His eyes went wide as if panicked.

She almost jumped off him, but his hard grip held her in place. “Is something wrong, Lance?”

“No, no, definitely not, you feel so good, you feel so fuckin’ good but – “

He began to pump into her, fingers digging into her skin. She moved her hips to catch up with his movements that were quickly becoming frenzied. “Princess, Allura, Allura, I’m so sorry, fuck, you feel so fuckin’ good, oh fuck me, fuck me, oh fuck, I’m sor – _ah! AHHHH!”_

Cries of ecstasy exploded from somewhere in his chest as he came, his back arching sharply and eyes rolling toward the ceiling. His hands that had fallen from her ass gripped the sheets beneath him until his dusky knuckles turned absolutely white, and she felt a hot wave of cum as he blew his load deep inside her. He collapsed on the bed as the last waves of pleasure shuddered through him and finally let go. He lay there for a moment panting heavily, his muscles still tight.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Lance moaned, sweat sliding down his face. “Oh my fuck, Princess, I’m so sorry.”

Allura started at his flushed expression, seeing his face had reddened not out of desire this time but _shame._

“I tried to power through it, I really, really did,” he insisted, “but you felt so good and everything about you is so perfect and you are better than any fantasy I’ve ever had, I just, I just couldn’t hang on.”

“Lance, it’s fine. It happens. It doesn’t mean it’s over.”

She tried to reassure him, but he kept rambling as he tended to do when he was about to panic. “A-a-a-and I’m actually not a virgin, it’s just been so damn long, and I haven’t had any luck since I graduated high school, and ever since anyone who’s tried to fuck me has only wanted to kidnap Blue, except until now that is, and I’ll do better next time, I – “

She cut him off with a full-bodied passionate kiss that pressed her breasts into his chest and shut him up completely. “I guess I’ll just have to punish you soundly then,” she whispered devilishly.

He stared up at her for a moment, and then his cock twitched within her as his gaze turned dark with adoration and zealous desire.

“Yes, my princess.”

* * *

 

 

Dinner had an interesting vibe in the room. They all sat around the table, chatting about nothing in particular as they ate their food goo. But Lance was in extremely high spirits, more so than usual, talking with enthusiasm and waving his spork around while telling a story about his feats with this activity called “surfing” when he’d frequented one of Earth’s beaches.

“Allura, you’re staring,” Coran whispered to her, leaning close so the others wouldn’t hear.

“Shush, I’m just very interested in his stories,” she shot back.

“All the others have stories, and you don’t hang on their _every_ word.”

She frowned. Her adviser was being a little more annoying than usual. Then Lance’s eyes caught hers from across the table. Altea had oceans, too, highly acidic and a reddish-purple color. The few writings of Earth the Alteans had always described it as a planet of deep blue because of its oceans, and she wondered if it was the same blue as his eyes.

“Um… Princess?”

She snapped out of it when she noticed the others were staring at her. And Lance, damn him, gave her the slightest of smirks.

“Yes, sorry! I’m just so enchanted by this story. Riding on the ocean water. You could never do that on an Altean ocean. Well, you could, but you would burn your skin right off your body.”

That seemed to horrify the lot of them enough to be distracted from her earlier staring. Everyone except Keith, however, who narrowed his eyes more. “Lance, what’s that around your neck, anyway?” he asked, and Allura didn’t miss the suspicion beneath his otherwise casual tone.

“Oh, um, this necklace? I dunno, I found it thought it looked kinda cool.”

“That’s a _collar.”_

The collar wrapped around Lance’s neck fit him better than Allura thought it would considering he was much smaller than the Altean who had worn it before. The obsidian-colored band was studded with tiny blue gems and a tiny silver bell chimed lightly with each movement he made.

Lance shrugged. “So?”

Keith’s scowl deepened, frustrated. “It makes you look like someone’s pet.”

“You’re just jelly because you want an awesome collar. Too bad, mullet brain. I found it _first.”_

He shot a meaningful, wicked glance across the table, and Allura had to stare down at her plate to prevent meeting his impish gaze. Oh, he was going to get it later if she had anything to say about it. Which was why he was doing this, wasn't it? Brat.

“Princess…” Coran trailed off. Allura ignored the dawning realization in his voice as she took another bite of food to stop her growing grin at all the wonderful ways she was going to punish Lance for this behavior. Of course there would have been no hiding it from Coran, and she had held no illusions to the contrary. The previous owner had worn this collar proudly around the kingdom, a status marker that designated them as the _favorite._ Anyone the princess fancied the most earned the King's favor. That's how spoiled she had been.

Lance was bickering at Keith now much to the displeasure of the others, the sapphires gleaming from the collar with each slight turn of his neck. Allura smirked. It looked so good on him.

But of course it did, considering it had been worn by the former Blue Paladin ten thousand years ago.


End file.
